


June 3rd, 2013: Tickling

by c4m1s4d (GYPAFY)



Series: June 2013 Ryden Challenge [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryden, Tickling, laughingSongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/c4m1s4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Spencer watch an particularly interesting tickle fight between Ryan and Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 3rd, 2013: Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this was written for my own spin off, of the spin off, of the November National Writing Month. Basically, I got a prompt for each day of June, and had to write a small fic that was at least 100 words that had something to do with the given prompt.
> 
> Firstly, know that my writing has improved drastically over the last month, and I cringe internally when I judge the quality of my past writing. Secondly, notice that I will not post the fics for certain days. This is because, when I read them, I thought that they were such bad plots that I could not possibly put them on this site.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!

June 3rd, 2013  
Tickling

See, Brendon was a very touchy person.

So when he jumped into Ryan's lap, it wasn't really unexpected.

On the other hand, Ryan was a very self-contained person.

So when Jon and Spencer found Ryan, pinning Brendon down and tickling him, their mouths both dropped open.

They watched as Brendon flipped them over and quickly brought his hands to Ryan's sides, grinning as he started to move his fingers.

Ryan looked up for a moment before he burst out laughing. Brendon continued to tickle him and Ryan laughed with a look of pure happiness on his face. Jon and Spencer still watched from the side.

"Bren!" Ryan cried out, laughter bringing tears to his eyes. "Bren stop," he said, huge smile plastered across his face as his loud laughter came down to a chuckle. 

Both boys were smiling wide as Brendon leaned in and pressed his lips against Ryan's. They kissed for about ten seconds before pulling away, eyes locked on each other and grins never faltering. 

Spencer had seen enough.

He coughed, and both of the smiling boys turned their heads. When they saw Spencer and Jon, their eyes widened and nervousness over took their expressions of happiness.

"I,"  
"Err," Ryan and Brendon both started, and blushed while stealing nervous glances at each other.

A moment passed, and then Spencer said, "Okay."

The boys on the floor looked confused.

"Whatever makes you guys happy. I'm okay with it. Just don't let it affect the band."

The boys wrapped in each other smiled wide, before realizing that there was another man in the room, and his mouth was still slightly open.

"Jon?" Brendon asked, hoping that the newest member of the band would not hate them.

"You-" Jon started, shocked expression still painted on his face. The other three boys urged him on with their eyes.

"You-you guys are so cute!" he said, breaking in a grin.

"You scared me there," Ryan said, slightly chuckling.

Jon proceeded to flail his arms slightly, "Me and Cassie. I have to get her in a tickle fight!"

Ten minutes later, the bus driver walked in to see all four boys, still laughing like maniacs.


End file.
